This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. During 2010 the Psychological Well Being Program was renamed to the Behavioral Management Program (BMP). This new designation reflects the broadened scope of animal management techniques that are currently employed by BMP personnel to improve the behavior and welfare of captive nonhuman primates (NHPs) at this facility. The concept of behavioral management incorporates environmental enrichment, positive reinforcement training, management of social behavior, operational procedures and environmental design to modify behavior in desirable ways. The BMP works closely with veterinary and husbandry personnel to maximize the health and well being of all NHPs housed at the WaNPRC. The BMP oversees the implementation of the University of Washington Environmental Enhancement Plan for nonhuman primates at the WaNPRC. Husbandry staff, under the supervision of the Colony Manager, is responsible for disbursing toys, food and foraging treats as part of this plan. The BMP documents disbursement and ensures compliance. The BMP implements social housing and monitors compatibility for non-exempted NHPs. The BMP also assesses and treats behavioral problems. The BMP Program continues to contribute to currently accepted professional standards of animal welfare by conducting and publishing significant and relevant research on behavioral management topics. Dr. Carolyn Crockett retired in April of 2010 and direction of the program was assumed by Dr. Julie M. Worlein. Dr. Worlein has over 30 years of experience working with NHPs. During the last year the BMP has adopted the use of "The Observer" observational software and use of netbooks to streamline data collection and storage. In the past year the BMP has also made major revisions to the procedures for detecting and treating abnormal behaviors as well as clarifying which behaviors are considered abnormal. In 2010 the BMP also piloted use of web-linked cameras to monitor behavior.